In one aspect this invention relates to collapsible items. In a further aspect, this invention relates to devices which can reflect radiation so as to simulate like a target.
Reflecting materials such as metal strips have been used by various military forces to simulate the presence of a military target so as to confuse an enemy. A primary method of determining the presence and location of an assumed intruder is the analysis of the reflection of a wave such as microwaves, millimeter waves and the like from a metallic surface. The presence of a metallic object is determined by presence of a strong reflection.
In most cases, it is impractical to construct and deploy a full sized decoy. This is particularly true of large materiel, i.e. tanks or trucks. Consequently work has been performed to develop a small decoy which can strongly reflect microwaves. One example used in the past is a plurality of metallic strips which can be broadcast from an airplane or the like to float freely downward to the ground. Such devices represent an initial attempt to construct a decoy. However, such decoys are two dimensional and therefore not all the decoys were capable of reflecting radiation back to a source there being no substantial reflection from the sides of a two dimensional decoy. This lessens the effectiveness of an array of decoys and requires the deployment of a larger number of decoys. Further, prior art devices tend to be formed from rigid material making them difficult to store. It would be desirable to have even two dimensional decoys stored in s collapsed condition and self deploy when desired.
It is desirable to have a decoy which has a three dimensional configuration when deployed with the ability to reflect detection rays incident on the device from virtually any angle. The devicc is preferably collapsible and can be stored in the collapsed position for substantial periods; yet it can be easily deployed when necessary to its three dimensional configuration.
One example of a suitable decoy structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,101; said patent being assigned to the United States Government as represented by the Secretary of the Army. The patented device disclosed a decoy with a plurality of panels which fold about a common axis and which can be deployed to form a three dimensional figure.